


I can't get you out of my head

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Я скучаю, мой инквизитор.





	

У Инквизитора Адаара суровый взгляд цвета пепла и солнца на закате. Жозефина приметила это еще с первой встречи, с первого диалога, что скорее походил на монолог — тот был немногословен, и первым делом Жози умудрилась подумать, что тот мог и не знать общего языка. Как ни странно, язык мужчине легко развязала Кассандра — то ли своим обаянием, то ли клинком у горла — и мужчина заговорил. Низким, мягким баритоном, и где-то на первых словах Жози умудрилась подумать, что пропала. Вот так просто, почти как в сказках детских, почти так как Жозефине хотелось всю жизнь.   
  
Кто же, ха, знал, что Адаар — крепость, которую не взять?   
Он вел — и ведет — инквизицию стальной рукой, не знающей пощады и что не дрогнула ни разу, даже не покрывалась испариной в момент, когда на кону — тысячи, десятки тысяч жизней мирных, не несущих зла даже в помине. У Инквизитора почерк грубый, под стать хозяину, и его замучаешься разбирать строчке на третьей, может на четвертой, но Жози делала это, и почему-то всегда — в одиночестве. Свечи тухли от взмаха загорелой ладони, и смуглая дева читала в полумраке комнаты, освященной одной лишь луной, доклад, пару строчек о итоге миссии и улыбалась. Точно глупая, юная девчонка, юница, получившая письмо от своего возлюбленного, ушедшего на войну, но обещающего вернуться. Смешно в какой-то мере.   
  
Адаар, знаете ли, не уходил на войну. Война пришла к ним сама.   
И он не был её возлюбленным, они ни разу не целовались под этой самой одинокой луной, и Жозефина не просила мужчину чуть-чуть склонится, дабы ей не приходилось вставать на носочки. Осознавая, что отчеты пишет он лишь ей, послу, Жозефина на маленькую секундочку об этом всем забывала, впадая в состояние почти что явных грёз. Вот так, позволяла себе слабость, что на Игре означала бы смерть, мгновенную гибель, и все это потому, что почему бы и нет. Кожа мужчины серая, сухая, точно пепел, и девушка запоминала это в кратких касаниях, редких моментах. Подушечки пальцев у него грубые, но хватка — мягкая — Жози прекрасно запомнила это, ощутила, когда эта ладонь была единственным фактором, что не дало ей свалиться с лестницы вслед за улетевшими кучами бумаг. Адаар тогда, помнится, выдохнул сухо - «осторожней» - а Жозефина, точно маленькая девчонка, была готова удрать, прикрывая пальцами так не вовремя алеющие щеки.   
  
У Инквизитора Адаара удивительная рукописная буква «ж» в текстах, не похожая на остальные, например на «т» или «м», как у многих бывает. Он словно выводил её аккуратнее, более мягко, невольно, и это заставляло девушку улыбаться самими уголками губ, смеясь искренне, чисто. Жозефина была уверена, что этот небольшой момент приметила лишь она. Больше некому просто, пожалуй.   
Больше никому Адаар не писал.   
  
Разве что, ха, Кате. Милой-милой Кате, что смотрела на Жозефину как-то странно, иррационально-правильно и неправильно. Жози не знала, чего в этом взгляде было больше — привкуса корицы, что острит, нежных васильков или все же яда прыткого, въедчивого. Не знала, и выдыхая рвано — прижимала к груди бумагу, потрепанную временем. Холодный воздух скользил по её обнаженным плечам, и усмехаясь, Жозефина тыльной стороной ладони утирала щеки, что горели, наверное, от стыда, от позора, но явно не от слез. Слёзы — недостойно такого Игрока, как она. Жози всегда жила по правилам Игры.   
  
В письме же все то, что и при последней его перепроверке. Словно бы оно взаправду, ха, могло измениться лишь потому, что девушка этого хотела, жаждала, точно восхода после темной-темной ночи. Адаар писал — метка убивает, Инквизитор выводил на тонкой бумаге — прости, и не говорил, за что, почему, когда. Жози догадывалась. Это была её работа — читать между строк, меж букв и слов, выискивая смысл там, где все видели белый лист, и Караас знал это. Прекрасно понимал, одновременно не смекая ничего.   
  
У Инквизитора Адаара суровый взгляд цвета пепла и заката, совсем не такой, как у его сестры, и поглаживая чуть-чуть округлый живот сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубахи, Жозефина давила в себе тихие слёзы. Настоящие, неловкие, дурные, не к месту и не ко времени выступившие в уголках глаз. Еще в момент в момент помолвки, свадьбы, которую Караас не сорвал — видит лишь Создатель, как она молила, как просила его и саму Андрасте, чтобы он это сделал! — она осознала: у её детей никогда не будет этих глаз. Никогда, ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей. Просто потому, что следующей не будет. Они живут только один раз.   
  
И в этот раз Жозефина замужем за другим. За тем, за кем правильно, верно, по-правилам.   
Жози ненавидела правила. Пожалуй, это единственный аспект, который понимал только Адаар.   
Он ненавидел их тоже. Не меньше, чем она.   
  
\- _Я скучаю_ , - шепчет Жози тихо, и бумажка бесславно летит на пол.   
  
Ей никогда не услышать от Карааса того же.


End file.
